


Catfish

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, Fluff, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, based off of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: This a completely self indulgent little fic based off the TV show, Catfish where the boys contact catfish for Isak to meet  Even for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make it about Even contacting Catfish because I feel like it'd make more sense with Isak being hesitant and questioning his sexuality but I wanted the boys to be in on it so I made it around Isak.  
> -Also, didnt think some of you may not have heard of the show. Its about online relationships and one partner thinks the person is lying about who they are or makes excuses about meeting up with them, etc so they contact the show and the hosts try to meet up with the catfish and bring the two people together, and most of the time it is a catfish (someone not in the photos). Its much better than Im making it out to be  
> -Hope you enjoy

It wasn't Isak's choice, okay. He isn't even one to be in the spotlight. He didnt even know about the show until the boys told him about it. He had been talking to Even coming up to a year now and they still haven't met or videochatted or done anything besides send photos, texts and have phone calls.

The boys keep asking when are they going to meet and they keep calling him out telling him his relationship is bullshit and his boyfriend is a Catfish. But it's his first relationship and like he just wants it to work out so he's choosing to remain optimistic. But Jonas submits a Catfish application on his behalf anyway with the boys affirmation and this is how he found himself on a skype call with Nev and Max. 

"How are you doing  Isak?" 

"I"m doing okay." He smiled. "And it's pronounced E-zack. If that makes sense." He said.

"Right right, we have to keep that in mind when we do these international episodes." Nev jokes. "Okay, tell us about you and Even." Max chimes in.

"Okay um we started talking about a year ago. And he just messaged me on facebook and I just went with it--I didn't know who he was and he was nice. And we just kept talking as friends and things were getting progressively flirty and stuff and I guess I kind of liked it. And I was never into guys..."

"Wait." Max interrupted. "So this is the first guy you are dating?" He asks.

Isak nods in response and Nev has a face that says it all makes sense. "Keep going."

"So after talking for about three months, he asks me to be his boyfriend, initially I was like no, we never met and I'm not like a long distance person, I prefer stuff in person but I told my friends about him and they thought he was nice and cute so I was like okay, there's no harm. And its been great and I love being with him but he's just---I don't know what it is, he doesn't want to videochat with me ever. Which I wouldn't really mind but my friends keep telling me that's not okay."

"Where does he live?" Nev asks. "He lives in Greece but he's from Norway." Isak explains. "But we tell each other we would love to meetup but I dont really have the money to do that so I guess that's my fault. But I dont know, my friends dont think he's real and I guess its about time I meet him."

"Wow okay, Isak. We're definitely excited to come to Norway and help you. We will be there in two days and get this thing rolling to help you meet your boyfriend. 

"Thank you guys." Isak thanks them and hangs up on skype.

\-----------------

Nev and Max text him that they will be at the location he texted in 20 minutes. Isak wasn't exactly keen on having his place filmed and neither was Linn but Jonas tells him that he can send Nev and Max to his. Isak invited the boys to be there with him since they basically were the reason he would be hopefully meeting Even.

When there's a knock on the door, Isak gets up to get the door and opens it and sees tons of cameras out. They said hi and introduce themselves, mic-ing Isak up as well as his friends. They start filming and Isak welcomes them to sit on the couch as the filmmakers take their spots to get the best angle, "Okay Isak, Tell us more about your relationship."

Isak nods, "I mentioned we've been together for a year, he lives in Greece, I think we are really good together and he's sweet."

"Are you in love with him?" Max asks.

Isak hesitates but nods with blush on his face, "It's also kind of a big deal because I'm not really out yet so..."

"Wait what?" Nev says and both him and Max have a look of shock and a smirk of disbelief on their face.

"I'm only out to these guys." He says gesturing to Magnus, Jonas, and Mahdi. "And Even obviously. But my mom is really religious"

"So what made you want to come on the show?" Nev asks. 

"I actually didn't because I think he's who he says he is. But they were insistent upon him being a catfish. Jonas actually sent the form in, with my eventual consent but yeah."

"What makes you guys thinks he's a catfish?" Max asks and Magnus does not hesitate to chime in, as he leans up on the edge of the couch, ready to express his thoughts. "It was completely random, why message Isak if you don't even know he's gay, Isak didn't even know he was gay, its suspicious. No video chats, not wanting to meet. If he's from here, he should have family here and have a reason to visit, nope. Nothing. He's lying about something." Magnus said getting his thoughts out and falling back on the couch.

"Can we see photos of him?" Max asks and Isak nods, getting his phone and gets closer to them, to show them the photos he had. 

 

 

"He's handsome." They observe and Isak nods in agreement, "I know." He smiles pridefully.

"All he talks about is how hot Even is." Mahdi calls out and Nev and Max laugh but Isak is scowling in Mahdi's direction. "Okay, we'll get back to you. We'll take some time to do research and see whats up."

Isak nods and thanks them and the boys hug them and they then leave.

\--------------------

Isak meets up alone with Nev and Max the next day in a coffee shop. He hadn't really had a good sleep last night. He spoke to Even over the phone and felt guilty at hiding this secret from him and not telling him that he's going to be on a show to expose if he's playing Isak or not. He sat down beside them as the men pulled out their laptop and microphone. 

"Okay, so we did some digging."  Nev starts off "and we'll tell you what we found."

"So the first thing we did is search the photos." He says to Isak and the boy nervously nods, looking up at Nev and Max.

"We didn't find anything which is good. But then we searched the phone number that came back under someone named Erik with no age.  So this person you're talking to could be named Erik." Isak immediately shakes his head, "I doubt it. While we're on the phone, I've heard several people call his name and it's Even. I know it is." He justifies.

Max calms Isak down, telling him to just be open about the information they find and he does. "So we don"t have much to go on but we can try giving him a call, see whats up. If he's willing to meet."

Isak nods and Nev excuses himself to go outside as Max rubs Isak backs soothingly, "'How are you feeling?"

"I dont know, this all a bit overwhelming. And I don't want him to get upset that I'm dong this."

"He hasn't been 100% honest with you, Isak. So he has no reason to be upset with you." Isak nods at that information and soon Nev is returning and sits down, "Okay, I spoke with him. He isn't in Greece, he actually is in Norway." And Isak's jaw drops and his face falls into his hand. "He  says you dont know him personally so I dont think we have to worry about it being one of your friends. But he is willing to meet you tomorrow, if you are okay with that."

"Ja, Yes, yes. Im ready." Isak replies immediately. He is nervous and shaking and anxious the whole day. He gets a text a couple hours after filming from Even.

**Even:**

You contacted Catfish?

**Isak:**

It was Jonas. Im sorry, but I guess I had a reason to. You apparently live in Norway? Why would you lie about that?

**Even:**

I'll explain everything tomorrow. I'm sorry, Isak. I love you.

Isak ignores the message and figures he'll just confront everything tomorrow. 

\----------------------

The boys wish Isak luck and tell him that things will be okay, despite how it ends up. Isak, Max and Nev are all sitting in the car waiting for Even to text them the address.

"Okay, he gave us a park which is only about thirty minutes away, so we'll head there, now? Okay?" Nev asks Isak who nods, "I'm just really nervous. I mean I dont know what to expect anymore."

"If it's not the guy in the photos, would you still want to see where the relationship would go?" Nev asked.

"Nei, I mean no. That sounds harsh but I fell in love with the guy in the photos, not someone else."

"That makes sense and you're allowed to make that decision." Max replies as they drive off towards the park.

During the ride, Isak is texting Jonas the whole time to calm himself down. When the car slows done, Isak looks up and groans, with his left leg shaking. "It's okay man." Nev says. "Take a deep breath and we'll go outside and wait."

They sit at the picnic table, Max and Isak on one side, Nev on the other as they impatiently wait for Even. Nev speaks up soon, "There's a guy walking this way." 

Isak's eyes widen, "I can't look." He said nervously. Nev smiles at  Isak, "You might want to." Isak takes a deep breath and turns around and sees the taller, blond standing in front of him and his jaw drops, "Oh my god." He says looking at  Max and back at Even. "You're real."

Isak gets up to finally give Even a hug. And fuck, he was finally meeting this boy who had been in the same country, probably the same city this whole time. They are rocking back and forth in each other's embrace and Isak just wants to say a fuck you to everyone and show he is real. His boyfriend wasn't a creep but then he remembers all the signs and his peachy bubble is burst as he pulls back, looking up at Even. "You're here." Even nods with a smile, "I knew you were you. Everyone convinced me you weren't."

"Let's all sit down and maybe you can do some explaining." Max says as the boys comply and sit down. Isak is a tiny bit clingy, he's just, he's just so happy he's here and theyre together. He sits beside Even and touches his hand and Even does not hesitate in interlocking them, kissing Isak's hand.

"You guys are sweet." Nev says with a soft look on his face. "Okay, so whats up? Why have you been distant with Isak, not really videochatting, lying about where you live. Are you serious about this? Just fill us in."

Even looks at Isak and then back at Nev and Max, "Um I am serious about this and him, mostly everything I told you was true." He says redirecting his attention to Isak. "I love you and I'm me. I just--I lied about where I live in because I knew if I told you I was in Norway, you would want to meet me."

"And you didnt want to meet me?" Isak asked insecurely and Even sighs looking elsewhere, "I couldn't. I--when we first got together or things were getting serious, I had a girlfriend." Upon hearing that, Isak pulls away from him and he feels himself trying to catch his breath and focus on calming down.

"We're over with now and I ended things when I realized how serious we are. But I couldn't meet you because we were together. Then after the fact, um--I just if I met you. I dont know Isak, I was just dealing with my sexuality a bit and meeting you made it all real. And then if we did meet, I would have to introduce you to my parents and they would freak out because we met online and they are extra protective because I'm manic and it was just so much stuff stuff to explain. And it was easier to just say I lived somewhere else so there wasnt much likelihood of us meeting."

"You know Isak also struggled with his sexuality upon talking to you, right?" Nev asks and Even nods, "I know and everything he was going through, I was kind of experiencing the same thing. It was just a lot to deal with and Im sorry, if me being distant made it any worst." Even apologized to Isak who is still sitting there dumbfounded and confused.

"And why didnt you want to videochat with me?" Isak asked shyly. 

"I dont know Isak, I just--it was a lot for me in the beginning. And I had already lied in the beginning about where I lived and my ex and I figured if I saw videochatted you and saw your face, I would just have to tell you everything. But I'm telling you now." Even admits. 

Isak nods as he playing with the wood chips of the bench, "What are you thinking?" Nev asks Isak.

The boy shrugs, "I mean I dont really get the lying but he is him and Im happy about that. Is everything else you told me true?" He asked looking up at Even. Even immediately nodded, "It was just to protect myself and you but I do love you, Isak and would like to take you on a date." He smirks. Isak shyly nods, "Okay."

"How about we leave you guys for the rest of the day? Let you do your thing and see if we need to meet up tomorrow." The boys agree, shake hands and Nev and Max are walking away and the Norwegian boys are focusing their attention on each other.

Even doesnt wait for the cameraman to leave before he brings Isak closer to him, holds his face and kisses his lips. Isak kisses back and eventually feels Even's tongue in his mouth and the boy holds back a weak whimper. 

Isak hears movement nearby and pulls back from the kiss and blushes and hides his face in Even's neck upon seeing the cameraman still there. "You wanna go get something to eat?" Even whispers. Isak nods against him and the boys get up to leave and Isak sticks his tongue out playfully to the camera.

Even and Isak are sat a nearby cafe, drinking coffee and eating pastries. They talk some more about trust and Isak trying to understand Even's perspective but upon hearing him out, he is still keen on the boy and is just excited to spend time with him here on out and they agree to make this work with all honesty.

\---------

_6 months later...._

Nev and Max are skyping Isak to get in touch with him, see how things are going since they filmed. The screen is loading and both Isak and Even are on the screen.

"Whoa, hello guys." Nev and Max both say. 

And the boys both smile and wave. "You're both there? Whats going on?" Max asks.

"We see each other every weekend." Even answers. "He comes to mine, I go to his. Things have been amazing after meeting. I haven't met Isak's mom yet but he's met my parents and they love him. " He explains.

"That's awesome. What happened after we left that day? Anything good?" Nev asked suggestively.

"Nope, nothing at all." Isak says with an obvious smile on his face while Even is nodding in the background.

"It's good to see you guys are doing well, and we're happy it worked out with you guys. All honesty, Even." Max says, scowling at the blond playfully.

He nods, "Of course. Nothing but. " He smiles as they hang up the call. And Even had never been so appreciative of two strangers invading his life than he was in that moment. 


End file.
